Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an imaging optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Conventional telephoto optical systems have been employed in portable electronic products for satisfying the various requirements such as high resolution and superior image quality. However, the conventional optical system design has a long track length and small aperture with lower image quality and a large size. Therefore, it is undesirable for compact electronic devices with high-end specifications. Thus, there is a need to develop an optical system featuring a telephoto design with high image quality.